Maverick's Childhood In Monstropolis
by O'Growlahan
Summary: Took place after Maverick entered Monstropolis and he's being taken care of his scarer. Another story where readers will indulged further of how Maverick lived during his childhood, and what's made him a young man that want to make love with a monster & have an ability to turn into a monster himself. WARNING! DARK THEMES & CONTENTS! Further warning inside if you wish to read this
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a pure fanfic and have all 3 Original Characters. It was not related at all to any monster in Monsters Inc./University universe. But, it took place somewhere in Monstropolis.**

**WARNING! If you don't like reading about a male who has a 'thing' with a boy kid and/or 'forbidden love' between brothers by blood, I highly recommend that you don't read this story. There is no sex scene, but the strong intimacy & languages involved between characters may make you uncomfortable.**

**This is a past event where in my Chapter 5 of Monsters University: A Human Searching For Monster's Love, Maverick told that he was raised by his scarer, and he felt sad suddenly after Bowser mentioned 'your so-called dad must have loved you.' If you guys ready, read on!**

* * *

After being took by his scarer and brought him to his home, Maverick felt odd with the house he lived in. His scarer & another monster were living together with him in the same house. After a few months, he noticed that his scarer took a very good care of his well-being. Although he misses his junior high school back in the human world, living in monster's world was not as bad as he may thought. All went well for Maverick like 'a young king's son living in a castle'. Even though he's not allowed to go outside and play with other monster's kid, he sometimes went for a ride with his scarer. Along with great entertainments in the house like video game system & flat-screen HD TV in his own room, he didn't need to go outside & play. With all school things not in his mind & enjoyed his playing time endlessly, he couldn't imagine a better day. Until one day, after 1 year had passed, something happened.

"You guys crazy or what?! You expect me to go naked in front of you guys, and watch you guys jerking off?! That's it! I'm outta here!," Maverick shouted. A mix feeling of shy & worried dwells in his pure heart.

He quickly ran to the house's front door, and sat on a long chair near the window outside the house. Staring at green lawn in front of him, he started to wonder why all these things happened to him. He felt scared & regret of being here in the monster's world. He didn't like to live in the same house with 2 monsters, which those monsters were brothers by blood. Even more tragic, both monsters were attracted to a kid like him. He felt he wants to simply run away from this cursed & wicked house. However, if he got caught by CDA, held captive & treated like a criminal for trespassing their monster's world, he thinks living in this house will be a better option. Plus, these brotherly monsters didn't do anything harmful to him... yet. While he kept on thinking of what were the best options for him, he heard a commotion inside the house.

"Look at what you did big brother! You shouldn't say that in front of the kid! You asshole!," the little brother scolded his big brother.

"Bullshit! I'm just helping you to pleasure yourself! I knew you had a 'thing' with that kid since you took him to this house of mine! Besides, he only need to take out his clothes, close his eyes if he don't want to see it, and you get to jerk off without fantasize about him in your head! I'm sure you don't want to hurt your 'son' with what we usually did together before HE came in!," the big brother shouted.

"You fucking sicko! Leave the kid out of this!," the little brother fought back.

"Huh! Admit it! We're BOTH sicko! Don't you know that?! What kind of monsters in this monster's world who do the 'thing' together among brothers of same blood?! And attracted to a kid like him?! You made us in a fucking mess, and with that kid around, it got even worse! What if that kid goes to CDA & tells everything about us huh?! Don't you even think for a fucking moment what will gonna happen to us if that happened?! Our life will be ruined! Shit! You're totally shit my little brother!," the big brother threw his temper tantrum.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with the kid. You fucking stay out of this!," the little brother went to a small table, pull out the drawer & take something.

"There you go again! I hate with that shitty nice & caring personality of yours towards that kid! You and I was a whore! Do you fucking listening?! A W-H-O-R-E!," the big brother shouted & punched against the wall with his paws.

"Hey! Where are you going with that car key?!," the big brother asked vigorously.

"None of your fucking business," the little brother opened the front door & slammed the door back.

Seeing Maverick sad face & hopefully that Maverick didn't heard of what was going on earlier in the house, the little brother sat on the chair next to him. As he didn't know what to do, he tried to make Maverick feels secured with him around by touching his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! You guys were disgusting! Don't put your paw at my shoulder!," Maverick said while pushed away his scarer's paw.

"I'm sorry. I just….. want to say sorry," the little brother said with a low-sad tone.

Then, both of them just being silence until Maverick looked at his scarer's face & said, "Is it true? That you were attracted to me? I'm just a young boy you know. I'm….. I'm… I'm scared," Maverick said while tears started to drop down his cheeks.

By the time the little brother saw Maverick started to cry, he became a bit panicked. But then, he immediately hugs Maverick tightly & said, "It's true. It is completely true. I'm sorry to let you live through this. I'm so sorry," the little brother said with his eyes closed, wondered if it was the right thing to say.

"But why? Why you were attracted to me? Was that the reason why you brought me to your big brother's house & took care of me? To be your lover when I grown up? I already thought you are my new dad, and I…. *sniff*," Maverick said while still crying slowly.

They both hug each other & stay silence all the time until the little brother spoke.

"Mave. I….. I know it is hard for you to take this. But, I don't want to have that kind of intention towards you. I admit, I swear. That I like kid liked you, but that's not the reason why I took good care of you. I just….. I just want to have a kid with me and watch you grow up… I'm sorry".

As soon as he finished his explanation, the little brother felt he said sorry so many times now to Maverick.

As Maverick still cried & confused, trying to put everything that his scarer said into a bigger picture, he started to calm down a bit. The honest answer he received from his scarer made Maverick want to forget all this conversation ever happened. However, he's still not quite understood of what's going on. He kept hugging his scarer, which looked like a chubby monster with fur. Maverick like to hug his scarer, like the monster is somewhat his teddy bear and kept him warm with his fur.

Seeing that Maverick was doing the hugging, and the little brother don't want to keep it longer, he decided to interrupt.

"Uhh… Mave. Are you sure you want to keep hugging me? I'm worried if you can't breathe," the little brother pointed out.

Suddenly, Maverick asked his scarer a question, which the little brother didn't expect it will come.

"Just tell me the truth. Are you feeling horny while we're hugging together like this?," Mave asked.

Shocked at Maverick's question, the little brother stunned for a moment. Don't know where Maverick learned that 'horny' word, or did Maverick truly understand the meaning of the word, or not sure what to say to answer his question, the little brother quickly let go of the hug.

"You want to go for a ride? It is almost our usual time," the little brother said, tried to avoid the question.

"Oh! Let's go! I want some candies at the usual shop!," Mave immediately got up from the chair & wiped his tears with his hand.

"Get in the car then," the little brother said with a smile. Relieved that Maverick might forget of what he just said earlier.

"Wooooo! I love it when we are going for a ride!," Mave said while open the door's car & hop in.

"Kids. Aren't they looked cute when they excited about something?," the little brother talked to himself.

In the car, Maverick turns on the car stereo, and inserted his favourite music CD. He turns the volume not so loud, so that it will not attract other's attention, and his scarer can talk to him without shouting.

Still worried that Maverick might encountered something that he knew the word 'horny' already, the little brother decided to talk to Maverick, and asking him questions indirectly to know the answer to his own question. Thinking about that Maverick might watch porn, playing porn games, or reading porn materials, makes him even more worried.

"So… Uhh…. Mave? I would like to ask you a question. Do you mind?".

"No. Not at all. You can ask me anything," Mave said while still hook up to the music.

"Great! Then, may I know how did you know about the word 'horny'?" the little brother asked in suspense.

"Oh that! I learned it during my junior high school back in my human world".

"You learned that word during your junior high school?!," the little brother reacted in shock.

"Yeah. I think they called it 'Sex education'. I'm not fully understood what the class is all about though. They say, it is to prevent someone from abusing you & touched your sensitive part. Whatever that means".

"And based on what you told me so far, your teacher said that word? Horny?," the little brother tried to confirm.

"No. My teacher said something else. 'Arouse' or something. My friend said that".

"Oh! And what your friend said?," the little brother felt he almost get his answer.

"Well…. My friend said, whenever a guy attracted to another guy or girl he likes, he will get horny when their body are close & touching each other. But, they too can get horny even just look at him or her," Mave explained and realized something after he finished.

"Wait! Attracted to another guy he likes?!," Mave quickly turn the volume off & looked at his scarer face.

"Dad…. About my question earlier….. Do you feel-,"

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm sorry," the little brother said while he kept his head down & stop the car for a while.

"Do you understand what it meant?," the little brother asked.

"No….. Not really… It just feels-".

The little brother suddenly hug Maverick and said," Listen Mave. I know this is sound all wrong to you. Whatever you may feel towards me, I don't care. Hate me if you want. But, I just want to let you know, my feelings towards you is just like a dad that loves his precious, only son, more than anything else. I will not allow anything or anybody that will try to hurt you. If I have to fight to the death with my big brother to protect you, I'm willing to do it," the little brother finally expressed his true feelings & shed tears.

"Dad… Are you crying?".

Just after Maverick said that, the little brother hugs him even more tightly, and shed more tears without saying anything.

"Dad….. You gonna crushed me….," Mave said felt a bit stuffy with all that hug.

"Oh….. Sorry….," the little brother said while he released his hug.

"This is the first time I see you cried, Dad," Mave said & coughed a bit.

"Do you angry with me? Do you hate me even more now?," the little brother asked for some reassurance.

"No….. I'm neither angry nor hate you, Dad".

Suddenly, Maverick kissed his scarer's cheeks & said," Thanks a lot, Dad. I love you".

"I love you too son," the little brother responded.

At this moment, both of them blushed & tried to avoid eye-contact to each other.

"C'mon Dad! I want some candies! Hurry up & start the car!," Mave yelled.

"You don't need to yell you know. I'm on it. And I will buy anything extra that you want later at the shop," the little brother said while winked at Maverick.

"Yay! That's my Dad! Thanks!," Mave screamed happily.

"You're welcome," the little brother replied.

Then, both of them reached their destination, and Mave got a lot of candies & new video games to play. While they were returning back to their home, not thinking of what may happened later, Maverick overjoyed that his so-called 'Dad' was so caring about him. And after he heard with his own ears about his Dad confession, he felt even more secured with his Dad around him.

* * *

**And it finished. Maybe. For now, I will make this story a one-shot. If you guys want me to continue, leave me a review or PM that say you guys want to see more of this. Regardless of what may happened, I will continue the story when the time is right. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, HEAVY WARNING! This chapter contain sex scene! My first sex scene writing :P I'm not a big fan to write those things in my fanfic but, I will consider this story as an 'aggressive' one. So, expect a lot of coarse languages and very immoral relationship (incest & paedophile, I just said that didn't I?). That's a WARNING to you!**

**A/N: I'm just writing this for fun. Please don't report this story as abusive and what not. If you don't like it, really don't like it, PM me, and I will remove/censor this story/chapter. I don't want to get ban or whatever related to it.**

* * *

Maverick got out from the car and ran towards the house's front door & entered. Once he opened the door, he didn't saw the big brother at his usual place. At this time, the big brother usually sat on the recliner, either sleeping or watching TV. Maverick immediately rushed upstairs to his room and can't wait to play his new video games that his Dad bought for him. Later, the little brother entered the house & heard Maverick yelled excitedly from his room upstairs. Surprised that his big brother was not present in the living room, the little brother decided to go to kitchen area. Maybe his big brother was preparing for dinner. As soon as he reached the kitchen area, he falls down as someone pushes him from behind. It was his big brother.

"What the fuck do you want this time?," the little brother asked and turned his body while facing his big brother, still lying down.

"What were shitty things that you bought this time for the kid?," the big brother asked him back, and moved closer to his little brother.

"Like I said. That was none of your fucking business. I will do whatever I want with my money that I get from working in Monsters Inc.," the little brother said without making an eye-contact with his big brother.

"Oh yeah? Don't you forget my little brother. I'M the one who pay for the rent of this house, and I'M in charge here. I can just kick you out with that kid like garbage to be thrown away. Now, the man in charge was asking you a question, and I need the answer".

"Just some candies & video games," the little brother answered, still not looking to his big brother's face.

"There… Wouldn't it be easier if you just answered the stupid question right away? Actually, you were right. That was none of my fucking business, and I'm not interested to know about it as well. But, you know…..," the big brother suddenly drop down his body against his little brother's chubby body.

"What the hell you're trying to do now?!," the little brother shouted & tried to push his big brother away.

"Shhhhh… You certainly don't want to attract attention of the kid, later he will go down here & see both of us like this, do you?," the big brother said.

Then, the little brother just stays silence and felt his big brother adjusting his position against him. Now, the little brother's face met directly with his big brother, and their body touched against each other.

"There you go…. You looked so cute when you acted innocent. Just like that kid," the big brother started to kiss his little brother.

The little brother just accepted his big brother's kiss and eventually the kiss become even more intense. Both of them are now getting very horny and continued kissing like there is no tomorrow. After a while, the big brother stops his kiss.

"I knew you felt horny when you were hugging that kid earlier. And I knew too that you don't want to do this kind of thing with the kid. Like I said before, I'm just trying to help you. You should say thank you to your caring & loving big brother here," the big brother said while saw his pre-cum dripping on his little brother's belly.

"I know you want this," the big brother said while he saw his little brother eyes cast towards his small cock with his foreskin intact.

"Reminded you of that kid penis eh? I'm glad I'm your type that you liked. I'm your big brother after all. Let's make this quick shall we?," the big brother said while adjusted his position, so that his cock facing directly above his little brother's mouth, and his mouth directly above his little brother erected cock.

"Make me feel good little brother, and I'm gonna make you feel good too," the big brother said and felt his cock already in his little brother's mouth.

Then, both of them started sucking each other cock, and playing with their balls. About 10 minutes, almost reached his orgasm, the big brother said,"You want me to cum first or you?," the big brother asked & felt his little brother sucked his cock even more faster.

"Urrgghhhh… Fine. Have it your fuck way then," the big brother said & moaned.

The little brother continues sucking, and hearing that his big brother keep moaning, the little brother knew it is almost time. Later, his big brother finally cum & the little brother make sure that every drop of cum, drop into his mouth, and not anywhere else. Even after his big brother already cum completely, the little brother keep sucking & licking his big brother cock until he stops.

"I hope you enjoy it my little brother. Now, it's my turn," the big brother sucks back his little brother cock.

It didn't take long to make his little brother to cum. He fastens up his sucking while massaging his little brothers erected shaft & balls. He knew he had much experience & always have the upper hand when he wants to satisfied his little brother. Later, when he felt his little brother about to cum, he let go of the fully erected cock out from his mouth… purposely.

And his little brother finally cum, and the big brother just stared at his little brother's cock, pumping out its load. Then, he said,"You had been fucking yourself a lot lately eh? Do you enjoy jerking off so much?". He said that after he saw his little brother's load was so little.

"Just licked my fucking cum damn it! I don't want to do the clean up later!," the little brother shouted.

"Fine. You asked for it.," the big brother said & licked all remaining little cum and heard his little brothers moaned.

After he licked all the cum & left it squeaky clean, the big brother got up on his feet and said,"Now. Answer my question".

His little brother immediately punched his big brother on the face and started to move away from his big brother without saying anything.

"Is that a 'thank you' for your big brother that helps you satisfied your twisted sexual pleasure? I can accept it though, but I'm not satisfied with that quickie. Care to go for a second round?," the big brother said.

The little brother quickly turned around & punched his big brother again on the face.

"You just didn't listen did you? This is none of your fucking business. I will do whatever I want with my body. Even though you're my big brother, stop butting your ass in my personal life!. Oh. If you do anything bad to that kid, you will get another punch for it. Will be a lethal one next time!," the little brother said aggressively.

"Huh! Are you rebelling against me or what? We're brothers okay. I loved you as much as you loved that kid! I'm worried if you were always jerking off over that kid, while you got your big brother here. Plus, jerking off often is not very good for your health. You better do it with me often will be much better. If you want it!," the big brother said.

"Think whatever your fucking mind wants to think about me. I don't care! And go buy or make dinner! I will be in my room until it's time for dinner!," the little brother said.

"See? You still depend on your big brother to feed you & that kid! Why don't you find your own house & do whatever you want with that so-called 'son' of yours?! I would really love to see that happen. Good for nothing little brother!," the big brother replied & heard a door being slammed strongly.

During dinner time, all three of them sat together at the dining room. None of them spoke a word, only sound from television could be heard.

"Thanks for the dinner. I'm going back to my room & continued to play my game," Maverick said.

"Good. Hope you will have a great time with the game that my little brother bought for you," the big brother glared at Maverick.

"Hope you are full Maverick. You want me to accompany you to your room?," the little brother said tried to divert Maverick attention away from his big brother.

"No, it's ok. I can manage myself," Maverick said & ran upstairs to his room.

"What a lovely scene that was. A so-called 'father' & his so-called 'son'," the big brother said.

"Shut your damn mouth! I'm going to my room. I'm full," the little brother said & get up from his chair and moving towards the stairs.

"Look how irony it is. A little human kid said thank you after dinner, while his little brother monster did not said thank you at all! Are you trying to jerk off again, with that kid in your shitty head? Like I said, make that kid go naked, closed his eyes and you can jerk off realistically!," the big brother pointed it out.

"I'm not listening to your stupid blabbering!," the little brother reacted.

Then, the big brother heard the door being slammed so hard.

"Sigh….. you are so naïve my little brother. And this time, I'll do the talking with the kid," the big brother said with devilish grin.

That night, the little brother sat on a chair & put his head on the study table while he crossed his furry hands. The little brother thought about what his big brother said just now. It's true. He's been jerking off a lot lately, and he thought that's the only way to prevent him from hurting his 'son'. He thought that, if he kept his lust over time, he may go berserk & wild, and he may do the 'thing' with his 'son' without even realizing it. Just thinking of Maverick's cute innocent face & small, slender body made him want to jerk off.

Thinking too much about what his big brother said & that quickie earlier on, he felt very tired & want to sleep early than usual. Tomorrow is a starting day of working, and he need to be in tip-top condition to do his scaring flawlessly at scare floor. Just before he wants to get up from his chair & go to sleep, he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?," the little brother asked.

"It's Maverick. Can I come in?".

The little brother got up and moved towards the door & opens it. As soon as the door opened, Maverick quickly rushed to the little brother's bed & sat on it.

"What's the matter?," the little brother asked while he closed the door and sat back on his chair.

"I want to discuss something with you…. Dad. Is that ok?," Mave responded.

"Well… Since I'm your Dad, I guess it's ok then," the little brother got up from his chair again & sat next to Maverick.

Looking at Maverick still with his head down, the little brother says,"You can start now. Don't need to worry about anything. I'm willing to listen for whatever you want to say to me".

"Ok then. Ummmmm….. Why did you decided to take care of me instead of send me back to my human world at that time?," Mave said.

"After I scared you, I didn't felt anything towards you. I'm just doing my job at that time, and try to finish it quickly. Then, you were brave enough to follow your Dad here, and by the time I looked at you, I liked you & your bravery. So, I decided to take you in & live with me in Monstropolis. At that time, I didn't care if I get caught by CDA, or any kind of problems I may face later, I just…. liked you," the little brother explained.

"I want to know more regarding the 'liked' part," Mave reacted.

"Sigh…. It's complicated Mave. I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it yet. All I can say, I'm attracted to a kid, not to a man or woman. In other words, I don't have that desire to be in love with a man or woman. I'm not saying that I'm in LOVE with you, but I love you as my own son".

"But, why me? Why don't you take care of a monster kid instead of a human kid? I don't understand," Mave confused.

"I'm sorry Mave, but it is still complicated for you to understand. My job as a Scarer in Monsters Inc. made me scared so many human children. Mostly, I'm responsible to scare little boys rather than little girls. Eventually, I build up some sort of affection towards human boy kid, rather than monster kid with the same gender. That's the only thing I can explain for you now, until you grown up a bit. I'm sorry".

After he finished his explanation, he saw Maverick's body language tried to indicate that Maverick tried to understand every bit & pieces of what he just said to him.

Trying to comfort Mave even more, the little brother said," I know it is strange & quite bizarre to you. But, I tried to be a good Dad. I feed you, I take care of you whenever you're sick, let you enjoy your childhood with the games & entertainments in this house, and we even bathed together once in a while. I even brave enough to steal some of the human kid clothes for you to wear when I'm on scaring duty. Although you didn't get proper education here, and I can't let you play with other monster kids, but I bought you some books for you to read & learn about Monster world, and we went for a ride for sight-seeing too. Am I being a good Dad to you for the past 1 year we had been living together in this house?," the little brother said for some re-assurance.

Then, Maverick suddenly hug the little brother and said,"Yeah, you're right Dad. You're an awesome monster Dad I had met, since I live with my human Dad. Thank you so much. I really mean it".

"Oh Mave. I'm always here for you if you need anything," the little brother said while he hugs Mave too.

Then, Maverick released his hug & says," But, why we need to live in this house? Your big brother's house? Why can't we moved somewhere else, and lived together without your big brother in it? I hate your big brother. He's the type of monster I hated the most!".

Unsure of how to answer that question, since he didn't want to get into details about his wicked relationship with his big brother, the little brother replied,"I don't have enough money to move into a new house. Even a cheap rented house I can't afford right now. But don't you worry. We will surely live together without my big brother in it sooner or later. And when we do, I might consider sending you to our Monster's high school, and later pre-university college, and finally you will enter a university of your choice".

"Yay! You really mean it Dad?! You're indeed awesome! But how? I'm a human. Isn't it dangerous to other monsters & for myself? Even for you Dad? What about the CDA?," Mave asked excitedly.

"Like I said. You don't need to worry. I will think of something. And that's a promise".

"You're totally cool Dad! I really love you!," Mave said & hug back the little brother.

"I love you too son," the littler brother said & hug Maverick.

Then, both of them hug each other for quite some time until Maverick giggled a bit.

"Is something funny to you Mave?," the little brother asked.

"No. It's nothing. I like to hug you like this. Your purple fur & big body keeps me warm," Mave answered.

"I'm glad I'm a useful Daddy to you," the little brother replied & kept hugging.

"Say Dad… Can I sleep with you together just for tonight?," Mave asked.

Quite shocked at Maverick's request & released the hug, the little brother asked,"You scared of something?".

"Actually, yes. I'm scared of your big brother, with what happened today. Can I?".

Felt unsure & uneasy this might not be a good idea, the little brother can only answered," Sure can. But, not together. You can sleep tonight on my bed, and I will just sleep & put my head on that study table".

Confused, Maverick says,"Huh? Why not? Sleeping like that will make you uncomfortable isn't it? And you need to start working tomorrow. You need to be fully fresh without any pain or strain when you go to work later".

"It's ok. I can take it. It is just for tonight," the little brother said.

"Is it because of that horny thing? Is horny a bad thing?," Mave even more confused.

"Uhhh… yeah. It is a bad thing. You don't want your Dad to have bad things in his sleep while you're sleeping peacefully right?," the little brother said & felt nervous of how Mave's start the 'horny' thing up.

"Hmmmm… I guess you're right Dad. I don't want my Dad to be hurt or something. Good night Dad.," Maverick said while lying down on the bed & pulled his Dad's comforter.

"Good night Mave. I will switch off the main light, light up my study table lamp, and will be watching you until you fall asleep. Is that ok with you?".

"I'm ok Dad. Thanks.," Mave said while closing his eyes & ready to sleep.

"You're welcome son & good night," the little brother said & switched off the main light.

After that, both of them fall asleep. But then, a creaking door sound being opened, and both of them still in their dreamland. A monster that has a chubby build & fur went to the bed, where Maverick is currently sleeping. Suddenly, the monster quickly shut Maverick's mouth and tried to carry him away. It was the little brother's big brother.

"Shhhhhhh….. I won't hurt you if you let me carry you to your room. In fact, I WILL not hurt you, since you're my little brother 'son'. I just want to talk to you for a while. You get what I'm saying?," the big brother murmured.

Maverick can only nod his head as a sign of yes.

"Good. I knew you are one brave kid. If not, why you're here at the first place, eh? Hehehehe….," the big brother grinned while exposing his fangs while kept his voice low.

And soon, the big brother carried Maverick to his room without his little brother ever woke up. He put Maverick at the edge of his bed & released his paws from Maverick's mouth.

While he went to turn on the night stand lamp, and made himself look scary as much as possible by showing his large fangs & sharp teeth, he stands in front of Maverick & says,"Your Dad already talked to you earlier, and it is now my turn to talk to you. It is very unfair if my little brother had fun with you, while his big, caring brother didn't".

"What do you want you hideous big fat monster?," Maverick said bravely.

"Ohhhhh! You were indeed brave to say things like that to me. Do you want me to make your lips drops your human blood with my claws? Hmmmm?!," the big brother said while touched Mave's chin with his claw.

Seeing that the big brother is a lot more aggressive, Maverick started to think that showing his bravery to this monster might not be a good idea after all.


End file.
